The Klaine Proposal
by Stormdesigner
Summary: Kurt makes Blaine marry him or else Blaine will get fired and Kurt will be deported. Will Blaine marry him or get fired?  Romance/Drama/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**8:00 AM (Kurt's morning)**

Kurt Hummel was a high maintenance, and organized kind of man. He woke up in the morning and did his daily moisturizing treatment. He worked out on his treadmill for an hour, while reading his assistant, Blainefs manuscript. He thought it was really good.

Kurt went to work. He called Frank (a writer) on his way. "Frank, darling, Oprah would be lucky to have you on her show. People watch Oprah, they listen to Oprah. She will say 'Buy Frank's book.' and people will be out of there seats to buy your book." Kurt told him.

"I guess you're right Kurt. Okay, I will go on Oprah's show." Frank said through the phone.

"Of course I am. I must be off. Goodbye Frank." Kurt hung up.

Kurt walked into his office and started working.

8:00 AM (Blainefs morning)  
>Blaine woke up, a little surprised that he woke up before his alarm. He looked over to his alarm clock. It was blinking. 'Crap!' He thought as he looked at his phone. "8:00 AM!" He yelled. Blaine was supposed to be at work in Kurt's office at 8:30.<p>

Blaine ran to his closet and picked out a suit. He changed, grabbed his cellphone, and was out the door.

He ran to the coffee shop at full speed. "Darn it. A full line. Really? This is not my day." He thought.

"Blaine!" Rachel yelled from the counter with two coffees in her hand. Blaine was so lucky to have a friend like Rachel Berry. Even if she was extremely annoying. Blaine grabbed the coffees out of her hands.

"You saved my life Rachel!" He told her, as he ran out the front door of the Lima Bean.

Blaine ran full speed ahead to his work place.

'Kurt is going to kill me!' He thought as he stepped in the elevator. The doors opened and he started to run towards Kurt's office. John came by and accidentally knocked one of the coffees out of Blaine's hand.

"Really! Come on!" He yelled at John. "Sorry, Blaine!" John said as he ran past Blaine. Good thing him and Kurt drink the same coffee. He took off towards David's desk.

"I literally need the shirt off your back." He told David.

"What? No way." He told Blaine

"Come on man! I will give you front row seats to the Lakers game Saturday night." He told him.

"Well, I do love the Lakers. Okay." He told Blaine as he took his shirt off and switched it with Blaine's.

"Thanks man." He told David as he handed him the tickets. He went to stand in Kurt's office. He was working at his desk, reading a manuscript. He set down the coffee on Kurt's desk and started towards the door. When Kurt called him.

"Blaine?" He said examining the cup of coffee.

"Yeah, boss!" I called back

"He looked at the coffee and then to me 'Who is Rachel, and why does she want me to call her?" He asked me. I stepped back into the room.

"Well, you see, that was originally my coffee." I told him

"And why am I drinking your coffee?" He asked while giving me his classic 'bitch face'.

"Because yours s-spilled." I told him nervously.

He took a drink. "You drink Cinnamon Soy Lattes too?" He asked me.

"Yeah, its like Christmas in a cup." I said.

He looked backed at me and said "Okay. Carry on." I was so relieved. Maybe the morning wouldn't be so bad. *Ring, ring* the phone went off. I went to answer it.

"Well, hi Puckerman." I looked at Kurt who pointed to Puck's office. "Were heading to your office right now." I hung up the phone. "Why are we going to Puck's office again?" I asked Kurt. "Because Frank is doing Oprah." He responded. "Wait, didn't Puck say Frank didn't want to do Oprah?" He thought to himself. "Well done boss." He told Kurt. "If I wanted your praise, I would ask for it." He told me.

I went to my desk real fast to tell the others he was coming out. I ran to my computer and typed "The witch is on his broom" send. Everyone looked as Kurt exited his office. They all acted like they were working. I followed Kurt down to Puck's office. We walked in.

"Hello Noah." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Why hello Kurt, and Blaine." He said

I just nodded to him.

"You're fired Puckerman." Kurt told him

Puck looked appalled. "W-what? Why?" He asked Kurt.

"Well, you didn't ask Frank about Oprah!" Kurt told him

"But Frank hasn't done a interview in 2-years." Puck told him.

"You didn't even call him, Puck! I talked to him earlier, he said he would be happy to be on Oprah." Kurt told him. Half-way between a normal tone and yelling. Kurt went to leave and I followed. "What is he doing now?" He asked me. "He's pacing and he has angry eyes. He's heading to the door." I told Kurt. "Don't do it Puck, don't do it." He said under his breath. 'This is gonna end badly.' I thought. Puck stormed out of his office.

"You horrid Bitch!" He yelled at Kurt, pointing to Kurt. Kurt turned slowly towards him.

Puck screamed, "You can't fire me!"

Kurt just laughed and said "I can Noah, and I did. You are lazy, disorganized, always late, and never do what your told." I looked over to Puck, who looked like he was just smacked in the face.

"Y-you are an evil person Kurt, who is going to die alone!" He screamed at Kurt.

Kurt looked at his feet and then back to Puck. "Noah, you have a week to pack up your stuff before I have Blaine here put your little fit on that one internet site. What's it called?" He asked me.

"Youtube?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that one. So if I were you I would pack my things and leave before I tell Blaine to post the video." He told him.

Puck looked at Kurt, with anger-filled eyes. Kurt threw him the 'Bitch face' and Puck went back into his office. Slamming the door behind him.

'Wow!' I thought to myself.

I followed Kurt back to his office. Kurt sat back down at his desk like nothing ever happened. I thought it would be a good time to ask him my question.

"Did you read my manuscript?" I asked him with a hopeful expression on my face

"I skimmed over it. Nothing special." He told me

"Okay." I told him. 'Well, he just burst my bubble.' I thought to myself.

*Ring, ring* I answered the phone. "Hello? He is on his way right now." I said into the phone.

I turned to Kurt

"She wants to see you in her office soon." I told him.

He grabbed his head and said "Ugh! Okay. If I'm not back in ten minutes, come get me. I have a lot of work to do today."

"Okay boss." I told him as I went to my desk. 'The witch is on the move again' I sent to everyone.

*Ring, ring* I picked up the phone at my desk.

"Hello?" I said into. It was my parents calling again. Trying to convince me to quit.

"Listen, I know its not the best job but...: I trailed off as Kurt came out, and looked at me. I continued to talk "We can't help you with that. Please call again later." I said as I hung up.

"Was that your family?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said to him.

"Did they tell you to quit?" He asked.

"Every single day." I said as I picked up the phone again.

He looked down. He looked a little sad. "Remember, ten minutes Blaine." He told me. I just nodded to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Klaine Proposal Chapter 2**

Kurt's POV  
>Kurt left Blaine's desk, and continued to office. He entered office to see Lopez and Brittany Lopez. Even though they both worked there Santana was in charge.<p>

Santana was working on her computer, while Brittany was eating Dots. She really liked those. Santana look up at me.

"Hello. How are you today?" Santana asked me.

"Hello. Why did you want to see me? It is a very busy day today." I told her, starting to get a little irritated by all the interruptions that happened today.

"Well, you certainly aren't up for small talk. Remember when you went to that book fair in Canada last Summer while your deportation papers were getting approved, and you weren't allowed to leave the country?" She asked me.

"Yes, but I had to leave or else we would have lost the sale." I told her

"Kurt, your Visa application has been denied. You are being deported." She told me. Okay, I was officially starting to freak out a little.

"Deported? W-wait, I'm not even a immigrant. I'm from Canada for crying out loud!" I yelled at her.

"Kurt, trust me, I don't want you to leave either. But, the law is the law. I can't do anything. I'm sorry." She told me. She looked truly sad.

"Okay, well I can work from Canada for a little while until this is all straighten out." I told her

"Kurt, if your deported you can't work for a American company." She told me.

At that moment Blaine knocked on the door. Great, now Blaine was here. There has to be something I can do to stay.

"Um, Kurt. Oprah called, she needs to talk to you." He told me.

Wait a second, Blaine is single isn't he? He's gay. He also wants to keep his job. Blaine, I guess was kinda good-looking. He will be perfect for this.

By then Blaine was standing in front of the door. I started to move towards him. I put my arm around his waist. He looked surprised.  
>"Well, you see. Blaine and I are actually getting married!" I told her. Blaine automatically stiffed up, and Santana and Brittany both looked at us.<p>

"The unicorns are getting married!" Brittany said while she hopped up and down clapping. I looked at her and smiled. Blaine still looked like he saw a ghost.

"Well, I didn't even know you guys were dating." She said a little shocked.

"Well, all the late nights working, and running for coffee. I guess something just clicked." I told her. I'm a good liar.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell anyone about this?" He asked him.

"Um, well, uh, I.." Blaine tried to say something. Must have been too shocked. I filled her in on the rest of the lie.

"We were trying to keep it on the down low." I paused for a minute. "We were just two people who weren't meant to fall in love, but did." I told her as I patted Blaine's chest.

She smiled. "Well, congratulations! Just make it all legal, and we will act like this never happened." Santana and Brittany both smiled as we left.

I had to basically drag Blaine back to my office.

Blaine POV  
>'What the heck just happened?' I thought. I passed by Wes's desk<p>

"Really, him?" He asked me.

I just stared at him shocked while Kurt dragged me to his office. 'Why am I marrying Kurt, my boss?' I thought to myself.

Kurt just sat down and continued working. When did he plan on telling me we were getting married? Why are we getting married? He is such a bitch! I'm not marrying him. No, I won't do it.

"I'm not marrying you!' I told him

He put down the manuscript and signed. He looked up at me. "Yes you are, because if you don't you will lose your job. I would have been deported and Puck would have been in charge. He would of fired you the first second I left. Now unless you want to lose your job, you will marry me." He continued working.

"But...ugh!" Was all I managed to say.

He looked a bit angry. If anyone should be angry it should be me!  
>"We will go to the deportation office tomorrow and tell them about our engagement. After that we will get married, then get a quick divorce, and go back to our separate lives. But until then, you're marrying me. You can go back to work now." He pointed to my desk. I left to my desk. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'<p>

Next Morning at Deportation office 7:00 AM Blaine's POV

Kurt called me and said to meet him here at 6:00 AM. That's too early for me. Kurt looked at the long line and signed. He walked right to the front of the line.

"Kurt, there is a line." I told him.

"Yeah, full of fast food workers and gardeners, not publishers." He said as he went to talk to the person at the front desk.

Gosh, he could really be rude sometimes. We were showed to a room where we had to wait for the social worker to show up. I went to sit down as Kurt stood texting. The women walked in.

"Please sit, make yourself comfortable." She told us. Kurt finally sat down. He just smiled at her. She smiled at us for a second, then got serious.

"Is this thing a whole scam just so he won't be deported and so you can keep your job?" She asked us. Kurt and I both stared at her wide eyed.

"No, of course not. Who gave you that idea?" Kurt asked her.

"I can't tell you. Someone just called and said that it was a scam." She said.

"Oh, was it Noah Puckerman. Poor Puck. He was fired recently and, he didn't take it too well. I'm truly sorry about that." He told her.

She looked at me next. "Well, you're quiet. You could face up to 10-years in Federal Prison, and a $50,000 fine. So, I will asked again. Is there anything you want to say?" She asked me.

I shook my head 'no'. "Really, nothing?" She asked again. I shook my head 'no' then 'yes'. "Okay, go ahead." she said.

I had to make them believe we were getting married. I need my job. "Kurt and I are just two people who weren't meant to fall in love, but did." I said grabbing Kurt's hand while smiling at him. Those years of acting school really paid off. Kurt looked at me impressed.

"Have you guys told your parents about your engagement?" The woman asked us.

"Mine are dead." Kurt said. Well, he doesn't hold anything back does he? "But, Blaine's are alive. We're actually going to see them this weekend." He continued to say.

"Oh, where will that be at?"

"Um, why am I doing all the talking? They're your parents, you can jump in and say something." Kurt said as he squeezed by hand harder. My hand started to hurt a little.

I thought for a moment. Should I leave Kurt hanging, or save him? Wait, I want my job. So I should answer.

"Alaska." I said.

"Al-alaska." Kurt stuttered saying. I think he was surprised.

"You two are going to Alaska this weekend?" She asked us. Does she think we're lying? I better lie better. Before I could saw anything, Kurt cut in.

"Yeah, it's Gammey's 90th birthday." Kurt said.

"I stared at him, a little shocked that he could remember that. Kurt looked over at me. What did he want me to do? I just nodded to. She looked at us.

"Okay, just remember, I will be able to tell if you guys are pulling a scam." She told us as she gave us a big book.

She handed it to Kurt. Kurt just threw it on my lap. How big was this thing? It was like, five dictionaries. Okay, maybe not that big, but it felt like it. What the heck even is in this book?

"Um, what's this?" I asked her

She looked at me and smiled evilly. "Well, that is a book of questions that I will be asking you guys Monday when you come back. You better study this weekend." She told us. Kurt started to talk again.

"Why would we need to study? I know my Blaine like the back of my hand." He said smiling at her. Wow, he really was selling this. She just looked at the both us again, and sighed.

"Okay, you guys can go. See you Monday." She told us as we left.

Kurt dragging me by the hand until we got outside, then he let go. I was a little scared. This is crazy. What was Kurt thinking? I could go to jail! I'm not marrying him.

"I'm not marring you!" I told him

Kurt looked up at me, clearly irritated. "Yes, you are." He said smugly

How could he be so selfish? "No, I could go to jail Kurt! Don't you understand that?" I yelled at him.

He looked up from his phone and glared at me. "Fine, if you marry me, I will publish 10,000 copies of you manuscript." He told me, clearly giving in a little.

I thought a moment. "20,000 copies." I told him

"Absolutely not!" Kurt yelled at me

"Okay, find someone else then. Have a good life Kurt." I told him as I began to walk.

"Blaine! No! Okay! Okay, 20,000 copies!" He yelled to me.

I was stunned for a few moments. I looked back to him. Were those tear in his eyes? I began to walk back to him. I was gonna push my luck a little bit. "Okay!" I said happily. He looked at me then back to his phone. "But..." I told him. He looked up at me. "You have to asked me properly." I told him.

"What?" He asked me looking a little confused.

"You heard me. Down on one knee." I told him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you serious?" He asked me with a surprised look on his face. I wouldn't blame him. We're in the middle of Central Park. There are a lot of people around. Still, he wants me to marry him.

"Yes, I'm serious." I told him, holding in a chuckle.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He said as he got down on one knee. I want to laugh so bad.

"Blaine.." He said. "Will you marry me?" He asked, looking bored.

"No." I told him

Why?" He asked me appalled.

"You didn't ask nicely." I told him. Wow, I hope I don't get fired for this.

"Fine. Dear, sweet, adorable, Blaine." He said looking a little red.

"Yes?" I asked him. This is too much fun!

"Will you please marry me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He asked me desperately.

"Okay! I don't enjoy the sarcasm, but okay Kurt. See you tomorrow morning!" I told him as I walked away. He was having a bit of trouble getting up in his high boots and skin-tight jeans. How could he stand those pants? Were they painted on? I;m not evil though. I walked back to him.

"Would you like some help?" I asked as I held out my hand. He hesitated for a moment, then grabbed my hand.

"Thanks." He told me. We were still holding hands. His eyes met mine. Wow, his are really blue. We just stared for a few moments. We both looked down at our "hands. His were really soft. We both let go at the same time.

T-tomorrow?" He asked me stuttering.

"Y-yeah, t-t-tomorrow." I told him also stuttering. Wow, I never stutter. Hmm, must just be nerves. We both walked our separate ways. Gotta pack for Alaska!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm gonna try to update every weekend. So, let's hope that happens! Just to let you readers know. This is kinda like the movie "The Proposal". It has the same idea, but the details are different. The next chapter is gonna be long. REVIEW!**

The Klaine Proposal Chapter 3

(4:00 A.M. Kurt's POV)

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same."

Kurt's alarm went off.

"Ugh! Too early." I said, turning up my Broadway CD.

"I have to go to Alaska. With Blaine! For the entire weekend!"

I walked over to the bathroom and did my moisturizing routine. I put all my moisturizing supply in one bag. I had multiple outfits, that took up one big suitcase. Finally, I put my shoes in my last suitcase.

"_I have to be at the airport at 5:30 am. It's already 5:00 am. Better get this over with."_ I thought as I made my way out the door.

(5:30 AM Airport Blaine's POV)

"_I stopped and got Kurt and I some coffee on the way. Maybe he won't bite my head off now."_ I thought. Then I saw him.

"Why must he wear such outrageous outfits!" I said under my breath.

"I bought you a coffee." I said as I handed him the coffee.

"Thanks. What time does our flight leave?" Kurt said smugly.

"At 6:00 am. It's gonna take 18 hours or more to get there. So it's gonna be a long flight. We can go over some of those questions in that book. We have to know them all by Monday." I told him.

"18 hours. 18 HOURS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME BLAINE!" He yelled at me.

"Kurt, calm down. It's gonna go by fast. It's gonna be fine. Just stop yelling!" I told him

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Kurt said as he grabbed his bag and left for the plane.

"Well, someone's in a good mood today!" I yelled to him.

He stopped and turned around "Don't test me, Blaine!"

(On the plane. Kurt's point of view)

"So, do you have the book Blaine?" I asked him.

"Yes, Kurt. I know we have to know all the answers by Monday." Blaine said smugly.

"Whatever Blaine, just give me the book." I said as I took the book.

"Fine!" He yelled at me.

"What's wrong with you today?" I asked him.

"Me? Nothing's wrong with me today. You're just being a jerk." He told me.

"Fine. Let's just go through some of these questions." I told him.

He just nodded.

"Fine. The only thing is, I know everything about you, but you know nothing about me." Blaine said. "Really? You know all these questions about me?" I asked him disbelievingly.

"Yup." He said nodding his head.

"Okay. Let's test your logic. Do I have any scars?" I asked him.

"I don't think so. But I'm pretty sure you have a tattoo." He told me.

"Why do you think that?" I asked him.

"Well, there was a call from a tattoo removal place asking you about your appointment, but you canceled the appointment." Blaine said.

I just nodded to him, not confirming or denying the question.

"You know they're going to ask what it is, and where it is." He told me.

"I'm sorry, but that's not one of the questions." I told him harshly.

"Fine, fine okay." He told me with his hands in the air, like he was surrendering.

"I'm going to sleep. We'll go over the questions later." Blaine said.

Was he crazy? We have to know all these by Monday.

"Blaine…" I started to say, when Blaine interrupted.

"We have all weekend Kurt. We'll get through them." He said as he yawned.

"Okay." I said, still a little nervous.

(18 hours later. Blaine's P.O.V)

I started to wake up, when I felt something soft on my shoulder. I looked over a saw Kurt. He must of fallen asleep. Well, I have to wake him up, or else he will kick my ass.

"Kurt. Hey, Kurt, wake up." I said as I started to lightly poke him in the shoulder. He started to move, and rub his eyes.

"W-what? What's going on, Blaine?" He asked me as he started to sit up. He lifted his head off my shoulder. I just stared at him, and let out a small laugh. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just look very tired." I told him.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry." He said softly. I was a little stunned. Did he just apologize? What was he apologizing for?

"What are you sorry for?" He just looked up at me. "For falling asleep on your shoulder. That must of been uncomfortable for 18-hours."

"Oh, actually, I didn't notice until I woke up." I told him. Kurt let out a small yawn.

"How much longer till we get there?"

I looked at my watch. "Um, we should be landing in about 15-minutes."

"Okay. Let's just get this over with." Kurt said smugly. I looked at him.

"Could you at least try to be nice to people? Or at least to my family?" I asked him hopefully. He just looked at me. "Yeah, I'll try Blaine."

Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought.

The plane was about to land in about 10-minutes. So it was slowing down and getting lower. I looked over at Kurt, and saw he was paler then normal. Was he sick or something?

"Hey, Kurt, are you okay? You look paler than normal." I said as I looked at his hands. They were shaking. He looked over at me, then to his hands.

"Y-yeah. I-I just don't like flying. T-thats a-all." I could tell just by his tone that he was scared of flying. I looked at his hands again. They were shaking more then before. I took his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. He looked at our hands. I looked over at him. His blue eyes looked like they were ready to cry. His hands started to calm down.

"Better?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, thanks. How did you know that worked?"

"Well, I have an older brother, and he used to be scared of the dark when we were little. I used to hold his hand as we went into our room. He would stop shaking. So I guess it just works." I told him.

He just smiled. "Well, thank you, Blaine." Wow, he really was being nice.

"Anytime." I told him. The plane came to a stop.

He looked a little confused.

"See, you didn't even notice." I told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He told me.

I started to get up, our fingers still intertwined. I started to get Kurt's bag. We both let go of each others hands. I handed him his bags, then I started to get mine. We went to to get off the plane when Kurt spoke.

"Hey Blaine, I'm gonna go get a luggage cart for our stuff. Can you take my bags down there while I get it please?"

I was a little shocked. He was being too nice. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you down there, then."

He smiled and got off the plane to grab a cart. I grabbed his bags and mine. I got off the plane with our stuff and went to look for Kurt.

"Hey! Blaine! Over here!" I heard Kurt yell.

He started to run towards me with the cart. He came to a stop right in front of me. I laughed. He looked at me and smiled. He started to load the bags onto the cart. He was really doing good at acting nice. Was he acting?

"Ready to go Blaine?" He asked me as I took the cart. He sounded really happy. I wonder why?

"Yeah. Come on. I bet my Mom and Grandmother are around here somewhere." I told him as I took his hand.

We started to walk around the airport. I looked over at him. Now he looked a little nervous. I stopped walking and looked over at him. He looked at me confused.

"What are we doing?" He asked me.

"Are you okay? You look a little nervous." He just looked at our hands. Then back at me. I moved his head up with my hand, so he was looking me in the eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine." I told him. "We just have to do some good acting." He told me.

"Yeah, just some acting." I said.

I agreed to this. But why did it hurt when he said those words "Just good acting"? Why did it make my chest ache? Well, maybe I'm just tired. Yeah, that's it. I kept pushing the cart, our hands still together.

Then I saw them. My Mom and Grandmother had a sign that had written in blue paint "Anderson". I looked at Kurt, he still looked a little nervous. I squeezed his hand lightly, so he would feel reassured, everything's going to be fine. He smiled as we walked over to them. My Mom dropped the sign and ran to me. She wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"Hey, Mom." I said. My Mom has light brown curly hair, down to her shoulder. She has green eyes and tan skin. She is also about 5'9.

Kurt let go of my hand so I could use both my hands to hug her. Kurt was smiling.

"Don't kill the poor boy, Wendy! I want to hug him, too. Preferably alive." An old women yelled.

I let go of my Mom and walked towards my Grandmother. She has short gray hair, that's also curly. She has brown eyes. She is short, though. Only about 5'2.

I wrapped my arms around her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"We missed you so much, Blainey!" My Mom yelled.

I let go of my Grandmother and walked over to Kurt. He was looking at the floor. I grabbed his hand. His head shot up. His eyes met mine for a second. Then he looked away. I looked over at my Mom, and Grandmother.

"Mom, and Grandmother, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Kurt. Kurt, this is Wendy my Mom, and Beth, my Grandmother." I told them.

"Hello, Wendy and Beth. Blaine has told me so much about you both." He said as he shook hands with them. I looked at Kurt. Dang, he could really act.

"We're so happy that Blaine found someone to make him happy. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Wendy said. Her eyes started to water.

"Wendy, why must you be so emotional?" Beth yelled at her. Yup, you could tell that was my Grandmother.

"You're right. Okay, let's get you guys home." She said as she took the cart and put our bags into the trunk of the truck.

"Blaine, I'll go take the cart back. Okay?" Kurt asked me as he started to head towards the airport with the cart.

"Oh no, you don't. I'm coming with you. I want to show you something anyways." I told him. We were in the airport, where my Mom and Grandmother couldn't see us. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?" He asked me, looking a little irritated.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you something Copper and I did when we were little."

"What are we going to do?" He asked me.

"Just get on the cart. And hold on tight." I told him, gesturing to the cart.

"Are you serious?" He asked me in disbelief.

**(AN: Hey readers, sorry to leave you hanging there. I really needed to post something, so here it is. The next part will continue this part. So keep reading. Also I would love it if some of you reviewed my story. Pretty please review. I will have the next part of the story up by Saturday. :)**


End file.
